Nagisa and Nadeshiko
by Heart Space
Summary: What if Nagisa and Nadeshiko are siblings? What if Suoh didn't know and he wants to find out? Will this make Nagisa and Suoh closer? This is my first uploaded story. No good mysteries in this story!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_The four-year-old Azuya Nagisa walked to basketball court with a basketball in her hands. Behind the fence, she watched as the twelve-year-old Azuya Nadeshiko stared at the hoop. Then she noticed Nagisa and smiled at her. Nagisa stood there. Then she walked to the gate and opened it. She came in as she closed the door behind her._

_She walked to Nadeshiko as she held up the basketball to her. Nadeshiko took it and smiled sadly at it. She looked Nagisa and smiled whole-heartedly at her._

_"Arigato, Nagisa-chan," she said, trying to hold back her tears._

* * *

><p>Nagisa woke up to the last sound of her dream. She sat up and stared at her white blanket. She noticed the sun shining from outside. It's time to wake up and go to school.<p>

As the door slide open, Mother was on her knees. She told her it's time to wake up. Nagisa nodded. The housekeeper helped make her hair into two light purple ponytails, one on each side, and dressed her up.

Nagisa ate breakfast quietly as usual after she greeted Nadeshiko good morning. After that, Nadeshiko took her to school and went to Seiyo Academy. Nagisa met the president of the Kindergarten Student Division Council, Ohkawa Utako, and they greeted each other and giggled.

"How's going with your flute," Utako asked as they walked during recess time.

"So-so," Nagisa answered.

Utako chuckled, "You're always 'so-so'. You always underestimate yourself."

"Ma~, is that so?"

They laughed. Then they found an empty white bench and sat on it. Utako looked up at the sky while Nagisa was looking at the ground. She thought about the dream she had last night.

Nadeshiko was always suffering by the fact that she can't be a normal boy. Nagisa couldn't do anything to cheer her up. Nothing at all. She couldn't return the favor Nadeshiko did when her classmates teased her and pour buckets of water on her. Nadeshiko was the only person in the family that showed her love.

That's when Nagisa finally learned how to smile, and it's all because of Nadeshiko. How can she ever thank her?

Nagisa's thought was then interrupted by Utako.

"Are~, isn't this Nokoro-san?"

Nagisa looked up, smiled, and jumped to the ground with Utako. The three boys turned to the two girls. Takamura Suoh and Ijuin Akira blushed at the sight of their beloved girls.

"Chairlady," Akira said with a smile.

"Nagisa-san," Suoh almost whispered.

Nagisa looked to the ground as she blushed. "Takamura-san."

Imonoyama Nokoro stepped forward and bowed. "Isn't this Chairlady and Nagisa-jo. Want to search for treasure with us?"

"Is it okay," Nagisa asked as she looked up to Nokoro. "Won't we disturb you?"

"No way," Nokoro replied. "Right, Akira, Suoh?"

"Right," Akira answered brightly.

"Eh," Suoh agreed.

So, Nagisa, Utako and the boys went on searching for treasure. They went on a boat, saw birds, and found a place when the sun is setting. (Sorry for not being specific with details.) They watched the sunset: Utako and Akira, Nagisa and Suoh, and Nokoro.

At that time, Nagisa remembered Nadeshiko and the dream of the past. When she gave the basketball to Nadeshiko, it was sunset too. Maybe she can…

It's time to go home. By the school entrance, Nadeshiko was already waiting for Nagisa. Nagisa beamed at the sight of her sister and ran into her arms. She turned around and waved as Nadeshiko looked up and saw Nagisa's friends. They waved back.

"Hi, Nagisa-chan," Nadeshiko said.

"Hi, onii-sama," Nagisa replied as she turned to Nadeshiko.

Nadeshiko pulled away and took her hand. They walked home.

Meanwhile, Suoh stood there, confused at who the woman with long, blue ponytail was. Nokoro noticed his confused face and closed his fan.

"That woman was Azuya Nadeshiko-jo," Nokoro stated.

Suoh turned to him. "Eh? You know her, Chairman?"

"Yes, she was Nagisa-jo's sister," he explained.

"Bingo," Utako cut in. "She was Nagisa's precious sister, and also brother."

"Brother?" both Akira and Suoh asked.

"Nadeshiko's real name is Nagihiko," Utako clarified. "It's the rule that males need to disguise as females and dance. Nagisa always worry about Nadeshiko-san because she always suffers being a girl. She loves basketball, but she couldn't play."

"Is that so…?" Suoh stopped.

"Suoh?" Nokoro asked.

"That's why Nagisa-san was spacing out today," he said. "At least, I think it's the reason."

"Maybe… It's time for the CLAMP School Detectives! Let's find out!" Nokoro suggested. "Let's follow them."

"Eh?" Utako exclaimed.

"Chairman!" Suoh objected.

"But isn't that stalking," Akira pointed out.

"No," he quickly answered. Then he said with the fan open and covered his mouth as he winked at Suoh, "Well, maybe. But don't you want to figure out what's bothering Nagisa-jo, Suoh?"

Suoh blushed. "Well, that is…"

"Let's go!" Nokoro said, letting Suoh no time to think and dragged him with him.

Utako and Akira looked at each other and sighed. They quickly rushed to them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nadeshiko asked Nagisa what she had been doing today at school. Nagisa cheerfully told her all about her adventure. Nadeshiko, as usual, listened very carefully to her. She then noticed someone following them, but kept it to herself. She didn't want to interrupt Nagisa.

After Nagisa was done, Nadeshiko smiled and complimented her. Then they noticed the basketball court. They didn't stop. _She_ didn't stop. But Nagisa tried to stop her. It worked, successfully.

"What's the matter, Nagisa-chan," she asked when she saw Nagisa's determined look even though she knew what's going on.

Nagisa pulled her to the court. The boys and the girl hid in the bush, behind the fence. Nagisa took a basketball from her school bag. She threw it to the hoop, but failed make it in. She went to get it.

"What are you doing, Nagisa-chan," Nadeshiko asked.

Nagisa caught the ball and went back to her position. Without looking at her sister, she said, "I don't want to see it. I don't want to see onii-sama no sad face."

"Eh?"

"Onii-sama saved me," she continued to confess. "Two times. You saved me from my classmates. You saved me from hell. This time, I want to save you."

After that, Nagisa kept shooting and shooting. She never scores. Nadeshiko watched her. She remembered the time when she was little she had watched the three boys shooting basketball. She was touched at that time. That's when she finally had stopped bearing all those feelings and taught Nagisa how to shoot correctly. Nagisa beamed at the change she had made. Finally, Nagisa scored. They laughed at the success. They went home after that.

Meanwhile, Utako explained to the three boys how last year, Nagisa was teased by her classmates. Teachers came to help her when they pour water on her. But that's because they wanted to be famous and Nagisa's money. Nagisa was not reconciling about the fact she couldn't protect herself. Soon, her feelings were gone because of the practice. But then, Nadeshiko helped to regain her feelings. In addition, she finally learned how to smile.

Also, Nagisa was a very weak child. She got a cancer and was sent to America to cure her disease. Nadeshiko went with her and stayed by her side. She prayed to God to make her recover. Fortunately, she did and they went back to Japan together.

"What a beautiful story," Nokoro commented.

The other three agreed.

"Suoh finally learn more about Nagisa-jo's family," Nokoro joked as he winked at Suoh.

Suoh blushed really hard.

"Chairman," he scolded.

He ignored him and turned to Utako.

"Chairlady, please, if you have more time, tell Suoh everything about Nagisa-jo," he continued.

They laughed as Suoh blushed to the point he might faint.

"Ugh" is all he said.

Back at Nagisa's house, when Nagisa and Nadeshiko were alone, Nagisa tried calling Nadeshiko "onee-sama". Nadeshiko blushed and smiled. She answered her and they laughed blissfully ever after.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: This story was continued under Barajou no hoshi's request. Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"Good afternoon, everyone," Nagisa greeted as she smiled gorgeously.

"Good afternoon, Nagisa-jo," Nokoro answered.

Nagisa looked around. She furrowed her eyebrows. She came here to see Suoh, but he's nowhere in this room, like she hoped him to. She wondered where he went. However, she couldn't ask Nokoro (even though she wanted to); since she doesn't want him to think that she came here to see only Suoh. To her, it's kind of embarrassing for some reasons, plus it's rude. So she just sat on the couch, with her hands folded on her lap, trying to not seem like she's waiting for Suoh.

But Nokoro _is_ a detective. He smirked behind his fan and stood up. He walked to Nagisa and smiled sweetly at her. Nagisa looked up and gave him a confused look, as if saying "What is it?" Nokoro just shook his head and bend down. He mouthed one word and Nagisa blushed. _Suoh_. Nokoro stood up straight again and laughed out loud as he folded his fan. Nagisa's face was as red as a tomato. She narrowed her eyebrows at him. At a second, Nokoro thought she just pouted.

"Nokoro-san," she scolded in her serious voice. "This is not funny."

"Excuse me for being rude, Nagisa-jo," Nokoro apologized as he winked at her.

Nagisa just relaxed and smiled. She doesn't have the time to be angry right now, after what happened yesterday. Nagihiko was happy now. He still has to pretend as a female, but now is different. He has more confidence now to be Nadeshiko. Thanks to Nagisa that is. But Nagisa determined on the fact that it was Nagihiko who influenced her. It was all because of Nagihiko. Even though Nagihiko still doesn't think like Nagisa, he just smiled. He doesn't want to argue with his sister. He knows his sister won't give up unless he gives up. (He didn't give up though. He _knows_ it's because of Nagisa.)

"Chairman? What are you—eh? Nagisa-san?"

_Ah. This voice is—!_ Nagisa turned her head around immediately to make sure. It is! She met Suoh's eyes for about one second, and quickly looked to floor. Suoh looked up to the ceilings. Both were blushing. Nagisa was the first one to break the silence.

"Good afternoon, Takamura-san," Nagisa whispered, still looking at the floor.

"A-ah. Good afternoon, Nagisa-san," Suoh replied, looking at the ceiling.

The awkward silence continued. Nagisa and Suoh both didn't know what to say anymore. Their minds were a mess. They want to think, but couldn't. *sighs* Don't know what to say, Nokoro went back to his chair. Akira followed him with some paper in his arms. When he realized Suoh wasn't following him, he dragged Suoh to Nokoro's desk. Nagisa noticed that and looked up, still blushing. Suoh was walking and looking at the floor at the same time.

When Suoh and Akira were standing by Nokoro's desk, Nokoro folded his hands on his desk as he looked at Nagisa.

"So, Nagisa-jo, why did you come here," he asked.

"Yes, it's like this," Nagisa replied as she tried to think of some reasons. "I am here to tell you that I can't come here often now."

In the corner of her eye, she saw Suoh frowned. She became depressed. She didn't mean to make Suoh unhappy.

"I will try to come here," Nagisa quickly added.

"That's … good, I guess," Nokoro said as he quickly glanced at Suoh.

Suoh didn't return it, like Nokoro predict him to. So Nokoro looked back at Nagisa.

"Sorry if I'm being rude, but why is that," Nokoro asked what he thought Suoh wanted to know.

Suoh immediately looked at Nagisa.

"Well, onee-sama wanted me to visit the Royal Garden, since her friends wanted to meet me," she explained.

"Couldn't they visit you instead, like in Sundays," Nokoro asked.

"They could, but Mother doesn't usually allow visitors, since we're all busy with the next performance," Nagisa answered.

"Oh," Nokoro said. "That's a shame."

"Yes."

Nagisa nodded as she looked at the floor again. She couldn't bear to look into Suoh's eyes that were full of disappointment and sadness. But what could she say? It's for the now-full-of-confidence Nagihiko's sake. She doesn't want her busy and tired sister to get disappointed. Right now, Nagisa want to please Nagihiko as much as she could. She doesn't want her to be all sad and lonely again. Although it might be a little unfair to Suoh, but she couldn't divide herself into two.

She wanted to apologize to Suoh. Instead, she apologized to everyone, since apologizing just to Suoh is rude to everyone else. Nokoro and Akira said it's okay. Suoh didn't say anything. He's busy in his thought. Akira nudged him and Suoh came back to present. He looked at Nagisa and repeated what Nokoro and Akira said. Nagisa managed a little smile.

_Sorry_.

After that, Nagisa went back home. The three boys watched her go. Nokoro and Akira looked at Suoh. Suoh was still looking at where Nagisa had been. Then he sighed and talked to Nokoro about the mountains of paper. Nokoro begin to sweat and Akira forced a laugh.

_Getting the anger out on someone is not a good idea, Suoh_, Nokoro and Akira thought at the same time.


End file.
